


Mi profesor

by Kawai_Maria



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ironpool, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_Maria/pseuds/Kawai_Maria
Summary: -One-Shot-Ironpool +18
Relationships: Tony Stark & Wade Wilson, Tony Stark/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 17





	Mi profesor

Wade podía sentir como los parpados cada vez se le cerraban más y más. Luchaba por no quedarse dormido, después de todo ese día tenía la clase que más amaba "matemáticas”, no es que fuera bueno en ello es más las odiaba, pero desde que el antiguo profesor se había jubilado y había sido reemplazado por uno mucho más joven de cabello castaño, hermosos ojos chocolates los cuales se hallaban detrás de aquellos lentes que lo hacían ver más caliente de lo que ya era. Y un trasero de infarto, junto con aquella voz que cada vez que lo escuchaba provocaba que una erección se formara entre sus piernas, teniendo que esconderla debajo del pupitre, para luego salir corriendo cuando terminaban las clases al baño y terminar por su propia mano aquel asunto.

Tony caminaba de un lado al otro arreglando una ecuación en la pizarra, arqueando la espalda y poniéndose de puntillas cuando no alcanzaba, dejando ver aquella perfecta curva que lo tenía enloquecido, su trasero a través de aquel pantalón de vestir lo hacía verse majestuoso. Wade miro de reojo, tratando de que nadie viera como bajaba uno de sus libros y lo colocaba sobre sus piernas tratando de que nadie viera la enorme erección que tenía en ese momento.

La voz del castaño se escuchaba fuerte y claro por toda el aula. Wade con todas sus fuerzas abrió los ojos intentando prestarle atención lo más que podía, pero sin dudas haber trabajado en el bar de su mejor amigo hasta tan tarde no había sido muy buena idea.

Y aunque lo lamentaba profundamente, tan solo cerro los ojos durante unos segundos perdiéndose en aquella voz aterciopelada, la cual explicaba una ecuación que su cerebro no lograba comprender, pero que aún así amaba todo lo que salía de aquellos perfectos labios.

De un momento a otro un fuerte estruendo lo despertó, provocando que abriera los ojos sobresaltado.

Wade miro hacia ambos lados algo aturdido, dándose cuenta de que todos sus compañeros ya se habían marchado del salón y unos enormes ojos cafés le veían con el ceño levemente fruncido y los brazos cruzados en ambos lados.

Sin dudas estaba en problemas.

—Yo...

—¿Acaso te aburre mi clase Sr Wilson? —Wade rápidamente negó con la cabeza. —Porque eso parecía, creo que tendré que darte un castigo por tu insolencia.

Wilson entreabrió la boca titubeando, sin saber cómo defenderse ante aquella acusación cuando en ese momento vio perplejo como el profesor comenzaba a agacharse hasta sus piernas y pasaba una de sus manos en su dura erección, viéndole fijamente a través de aquellos lentes.

—Que...

—Acaso crees que no sé cómo me ves. —Hablo con aquel tono que a Wade tanto lo prendía. —Como miras mi trasero cada vez que me doy la vuelta o aquella vez que por "accidente" chocaste contra él.

—Fue...fue un accidente lo juro. —Se defendió, tragando duro al ver como Tony apoyaba el rostro sobre su muslo viéndole con una sonrisa de lado. —

—Estas muy duro ¿Eso también es un accidente? 

—Bueno...es que usted es una persona muy ardiente. —Murmuro viendo como aquellos ojos chocolates le veían fijamente. —Es su culpa...

Stark sonrió de lado al oír aquella respuesta.

—Entonces deja que me haga cargo de esto.

En ese momento todo el sueño que había sentido se esfumo al ver como su profesor abría con los dientes el cierre de su pantalón a la vez que con ambas manos separaba sus piernas ambas a cada lado de su cabeza. Wade sentía como el corazón le latía con fuerza contra el pecho, jamás en su vida se había imaginado que algo como eso podría pasarle a él.

Tony tiro su pantalón hacia abajo junto con los boxers que para su sorpresa tenían la imagen de Ironman en ellos provocando que una pequeña sonrisa se escapara de sus labios, pero antes de que Wade pudiera decir algo. Las manos del castaño tomaron su pene erecto y comenzó a engullirlo, Wade soltó un ronco gemido al sentir como la boca caliente de su profesor chupaba su miembro, para luego bajar la mirada provocando que un escalofrió le recorriera toda la espalda al ver como de aquella boca su pene entraba y salía, escuchando el sonido que este producía al ser introducido, viendo como su pene quedaba cubierto de su saliva.

Aquella era la mejor vista que el jodido paisaje, ver como las mejillas de Tony se ponían rojas por el esfuerzo, como de su frente una pequeña gota de sudor bajaba debido al calor que hacía en aquella habitación, tan solo provocaba que la excitación aumentara.

Wade bajo una de sus manos hasta su cabeza, tirando de su cabello para ser el quien tuviera control de la mamada. Si fuera otra ocasión, acariciaría su cabello, aquel que muchas veces se había preguntado ¿Que tan sedoso podría ser?, pero ahora tan solo quería correrse en aquella boca, llenarlo de su semen y ver como se lo tragaba por completo.

Con fuerza movió su cintura, penetrando su boca soltando algún que otro gemido, viendo como Tony movía con mucho más entusiasmo su cabeza, metiéndolo por completo dentro de su boca. El castaño de un momento a otro coloco sus manos en sus muslos intentando separarse, debido a la arcada que de un momento a otro amenazaba con salir. Wade perdido en la excitación, apretó su pene contra el interior de su mejilla viendo fascinado el bulto que se formaba, para luego moverse en su interior chocando con el interior de sus mejillas. Ya faltaba poco para correrse, lo podía sentir en sus entrañas.

Cuando sin previo aviso Tony lo empujo, sacando su miembro de su boca quedando con un hilillo de saliva separándolo.

El castaño agitado le vio con el ceño fruncido.

—Te dije...que es un castigo. —Wade aturdido le observo sin comprender. —No te correrás en mi boca, quiero que lo hagas en mi cara.

El castaño se acomodó frente a él, colocando su rostro cerca de su erección. Wade sin perder el tiempo, comenzó a masturbarse frente a su rostro, sintiendo como su pene palpitaba resbaloso por la saliva en él, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo jalándosela cuando de un momento a otro una cantidad generosa de semen impacto contra el rostro de su profesor.

Wade vio boquiabierto como sus lentes, nariz, mejilla y labios su semen había quedado impregnado y comenzaba a bajar lentamente por aquellos labios rojos e hinchados.

Tony paso una de sus manos por su rostro limpiándose con sus dedos, para luego llevárselos a los labios chupándolos, ante la atenta mirada de Wade quien parecía tener una nueva erección.

—Mmm...delicioso Sr Wilson.

En ese momento un fuerte estruendo se escuchó.

Y de un momento a otro Wade se encontraba tirado sobre el suelo del aula.

Sin comprenderlo, abrió los ojos, percatándose de que se había caído de la silla y que todo aquello tan solo había sido un jodido sueño. Miro hacia el resto del aula, pero sus compañeros ya se habían marchado, a lo lejos Tony caminaba hacia el viéndole con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Rápidamente se levantó del suelo y tratando de ocultar su erección, tomo su campera y la coloco entre sus piernas.

—¿Acaso te aburre mi clase Sr Wilson? —Wade rápidamente negó con la cabeza. —

Wade parpadeo varias veces incrédulo ¿Acaso esta por su ceder lo de su sueño? — Se pregunto sintiéndose excitado.

—Porque eso parecía, creo que tendré que darte un castigo por tu insolencia.

—¡Castígueme todo lo que quiera!

Exclamo, sintiendo como su pene palpitaba entre sus piernas.

Tony sonrió de lado, viéndole a través de sus lentes.

—Perfecto, para mañana quiero que termines los ejercicios de la página 50 a la 100.

—¿Q...Que?

El castaño se volteo yendo hacia la salida.

—Y no vuelvas a dormirte en mi clase.

Wade apretó la mandíbula para luego soltar un enorme grito que se escuchó hasta la enfermería.

Para luego tomar sus cosas y marchar hacia los baños, otra vez tendría que arreglar aquel asunto con su mano.


End file.
